At Home
by Curtis255
Summary: A collection of post episode one-shots of when Quintis gets home. Probable random episodes with no real order. And some are just cute times in the Quinn-Curtis household.
1. 4x18

_**4x18**_

"You tired, Doc?"

"A little. Getting locked in a bank with 48 minutes to get a sample of my sperm into my wife, that is 12 minutes away in a fertility clinic is very exhausting."

"One would think."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little weird. Kinda like when I first had sex. It's a bit uncomfortable but it's not painful."

She goes to sit on the couch and Toby notices her sit down a little more slower than she normally does. He goes next to her and she moves to cuddle close wincing as she moves.

"Is there anyway I could help to ease your discomfort?" Toby asked feeling just a little helpless.

"Walter did suggest intercourse tonight to increase our odds of success. I think that it might ease my engines discomfort." Happy said, he smile growing at the thought.

"That's something I'm good at."

"A woman would hope her husband is good at it." Happy laughed.

Toby leaned down and kissed her. She pushed on his chest when he tried to push her against the couch.

"Bedroom." Happy mumbled against his lips.

"Yes ma'am" Toby

Toby picks her up in his arms like a baby, her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands supported her ass and back. Once in their bedroom he set her down on the bed. He crawled above her and they shared a deep kiss. Happy moved her hands to both sides of his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy was catching her breath, laying on her back with Toby's lips still kissing her neck. He had a hand resting on her inner thigh.

"I love you." Toby mumbles against her neck.

"I love you too." She replies. She moves to get up when Toby begins his protest.

"Where your u going?"

"To get on my PJ's."

"You mean underwear and my T-Shirt? Why you putting on clothes?"

"Because we are gonna sleep"

"We always sleep naked whenever we have sex before bedtime." Toby protested.

"But I want to put in underwear." She tosses him a pair of his underwear he reluctantly puts it on. She pulls on her own and on of his shirts.

"You alright. Happy talk to me."

Happy knows she can't avoid telling him. It's so inefficient and stupid and illogical. "Girl brains work different from guys. Sperm can live in the uterus for 7 days. It's a weird ish feeling when ifs artificially put into me. I feel like it's gonna leak out but I know it's not."

"I think that it's normal. Sounds irrational but I know you're nervous. It normal to be nervous and even scared."

Happy climbs into bed. She sits next to him against the headboard and he sits and leans back as well.

"I am scared, Tobes." Her voice wavering.

"Oh honey, it's okay." He pulled her close.

"I really wanna be a mother but I'm nothing like a mom. I'm not comforting or nice. But I just want a baby and I wanna be a good mom." Happy mumbles into his shoulder.

"Happy you're gonna be an amazing mom. Everything changes when you see that baby for the first time."

"How can I be a mom and show love when I can't even sound loving while I'm trying to be comforting to you. I was trying to be comforting and instead I was yelling insults. I love you so much and if I can't comfort you in a nice way how can I do that to my own child."

"When you hold our baby, everything will change. You'll find a new kind of love in your heart, Hap. Everything will fall into place once you meet our baby in person."

"We can hope we get a baby of our own." Happy mumbles quietly.

"Be positive. We need to stay positive."

"Trying but it's hard."

"I love you."

"Love you too"

Then they move and lean down. She curls into his arms that he moved around her. His hands on her lower back. Her legs were around his hips and her head into the curve of his neck. He kisses her hair. They drifted off to sleep, holding each other's arms.


	2. 4x19

_**4x19**_

"I'm gonna go pick it up." Toby says, getting up from the couch.

"You sure? Doesn't your arm hurt?"

"It's not that bad. I'm fine. Love you" He kisses her head and goes to pick up their pizza.

Once the door is closed Happy remembers her days alone. Toby has really saved her from herself. Sure she feels like she can't walk around in her underwear anymore even though Toby would gladly welcome that.

She didn't like living alone because it was so lonely even for her. Thoughts of her past could come so easily and she just wanted it to stop. She didn't have those haunting thoughts all the time now because of Toby.

Some time spent alone was still something she liked on occasion. She thought about being a mom. Something that had been on her mind a lot lately. She felt a need to have a baby but had doubts because of her personality.

The thoughts of Toby holding their baby and watching him take care of them brought a smile to her face. It was logical. A woman that makes a baby is attracted to her partner because of how protective and mature he becomes. Toby would be great at the responsibility and getting rid of some if not most of his child like tendencies.

She lays back on the couch, looking around and seeing images of a baby growing up. She can see Toby playing with a 5 year old, her rocking a newborn to sleep, and a 7 year old doing their homework at the table.

It's the family she wants. The one she's dreamed about since she was 4 years old. The difference was the parents in her mind became her husband and herself.

She stood and walked around the apartment. The happy images of her family moved around. The kitchen table showed them eating dinner. Her eyes turned towards the living room she saw Toby on the couch with her cuddled to his chest like always but in her arms she held a baby. A tear rolled down her face. She really wanted to see this family become real.

Toby came in calling out in the old 50s fashion. "Honey I'm Home!" Happy tried to stop her tears. She felt way to emotional right now.

She thought of him coming back from a run to the grocery store and a kid running up to him. Toby placed the pizza down and realized that his wife was just standing in the kitchen.

"Happy?" Her back was to him. He didn't know yet that she was crying.

She turned and ran to his arms the short 4 feet between them. He wrapped his arms around her. She let the tears roll down his and he heard her tears and rubbed her back.

"Honey Bear?"

"I'm scared that I'm not ever gonna get pregnant."

"Happy it's gonna be alright. We need to be positive."

"I have been."

"It's gonna be alright."


	3. 4x20

**Smut Warning*****

"Victory sex?" Toby asked walking through the door of their apartment, behind his wife.

"I'm on an adrenaline high and that sounds great. 20 minutes."

"You're only giving me 20 minutes for victory sex?" Toby asked very confused.

"No. We both have spent the day playing baseball, outside in the LA heat. We need showers."

"Shower together, my love?"

"I know that you remember last time...the showerhead. "

"How could I forget...fine. You go shower. I'll wait out here."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Happy goes off, passing through their bedroom and into their bathroom. She undresses and gets into the shower shortly. Happy takes some time and shaved her legs. She blows dries her her quickly.

She walks out in a towel, finding Toby on the couch reading. "Tobes, showers open."

"Thanks." He closes his book and gets up. Toby goes to the shower. Happy goes for PJs and realizes that Toby would have then off soon enough. So she slips into bed under their blankets.

Toby walks out after a few minutes, with a towel hung loose on his hips. He goes to his dresser for underwear. "Don't need it. I'll have them off far to soon."

Toby walks over to the mattress. "I wasn't thinking." He leans down to kiss her and Happy pulls the towel off his hips.

"Clearly" Happy mumbles against his lips.

Happy scoots farther into the bed, giving him room to slip in, so he does. He glides his fingers across her shoulder and down her body to her hip. He deepens the kiss, swallowing her moan.

Happy pressed her chest against his. Toby tightens his grip on her hip, pulling her closer. "Love you, Wife." Toby mumbles against her lips before moving to her neck.

"Love you, Husband" Happy breaths, rolling her head back.

He moves so that he is straddling her hips. His kisses travel down to her chest, he sucks a mark into her skin, low enough to easily be hidden by her bra.

Toby kisses down her body, Happy's hands that were on his back slipping off as it becomes out of reach. His hands running along thighs. Happy's breathing is labored as she tries to control herself from how good she feels.

"Toby" she breaths.

"May I?" Toby asks.

"Yes. Toby stop asking, damn it." She's impatient and would prefer him to not ask before he does everything.

"I'm sorry. You know I do this because I want to make sure you are alright with it."

"I'm your wife. You don't need to asks when we are obviously about to have sex."

Toby, between Happy's legs, moves his mouth onto her clit quickly, without warning. Happy gasps loudly as her husband sucks on her.

"So you prefer that?" Toby asked with a bit of a attitude in his voice.

"Yes."

"Oh. Alright." He moves his tongue too her center and her hips jolt. He continues the lick her like an ice cream cone till she comes.

He crawls back over her and kisses her lips. Happy deepens it and his hand is back on her hip and she bends her knee, bringing it closer to him.

His erection rubs against her and Happy moans , knowing that he is ready for this. She widens her legs and slips a hand between them. She runs a finger against her slit and then pumps his penis, rubbing her finger that has her come on it against his tip, mixing it with his pre come.

Toby moans and Happy puts the tip of his penis into her. Toby pushes the rest of him into her slowly. Happy moans at the feeling of him and when his balls make contact at the skin between her legs, his tip going very deep into her.

He moves out a few inches, just an inch of him still inside of her. He then moves back in and back out. Gaining speed as she moans for him to go faster.

"Faster Toby"

"Yes Mrs. Curtis." He thrust into her very hard and she gasps again.

"Fuck" She moans.

He continues to thrust in and out of her. His hand on her hip and she rolls her hips. He holds himself together as he pleasures her. She moans with each thrust, losing herself in the feelings.

"Toby…" Happy breaths. "Fuck me Toby"

"I am" Toby breaths, both give a small giggle.

He rolls his hips in time with hers, going deeper into her. She moans louder and becomes more consistent with each moan. His thrust grow erotic.

"Fuck...Toby..I'm gonna cum!...Toby!.. Toby! Toby!"

Happy cums loudly and Toby follows breathing her name. Both shake with pleasure. Once they cum both catch their breaths, Toby's penis remaining inside of her.

"That was quite the victory lap, Doc"

"It was quite the victory, my love"

He slowly removes his penis from inside his wife, moving to lay beside her. She cuddles close and lays her head on his chest.


	4. 4x21

_**4x21**_

Happy lays down in bed and Toby pulls her closer. Not much had been said since they left the garage. Both quiet and tearlessly mourning the loss of the job where they met and where their relationship started.

 _They met each other because of Scorpion. They secretly dated, exposed their relationship, had a failed engagement and kidnapping, fought for Walter's citizenship, and got engaged there before finally getting married in their favorite restaurant's parking lot._

 _They didn't just lose their jobs, they lost a friend, Walter. A friend that they saw at his best and at his worst. They saved his live more than once._

 _The family and stability of the last 4 years were over. Now they didn't know where to go or what to do. At least they had each other._

Happy lays her head on his warm chest. He kisses her head. The blanket over top, keeping them warm together.

"A chapter of our lives has ended." Toby says softly.

"Yeah, did we think it would last the rest of our lives? It was really unstable for raising a baby."

"The team would have been there to help us."

"I know I'm just trying to justify leaving Walter behind. It was the right thing for us to do. I'm glad we are on the same side of this war."

"I'm glad to, Honey. We tried to warn him. We encourage him to do the right thing. Not our fault he was being stupid and waited for her to find it."

"Yeah. I just wish things were different. Like they could have broken up without breaking the team."

"Sly...he was right. Why would Walter say that he was using Megan as an excuse. Sly struggles everyday. I don't like to think about losing you, he actually lost the love of his life."

"I know. I don't like to think about it either, Tobes. He's living our worst nightmare of losing each other… I love you so much, Tobias."

"And I love you so much too, Happy."

Happy kisses him slowly and then settles back against him. Both trying desperately to get some sleep. It was not easy that night. Both stirred for hours then settled for cuddling and thinking, eventually they found sleep at some point late in the night.


End file.
